Catatan Aibku
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Hanya beberapa baris kata impresi pertama tentang koloni kecilku yang berbentuk kepulauan, berkulit cokelat, lugu, dan memberiku nama julukan 'asu'./NethNesia. Rambling. Agak 'nyerempet'. Full warning Inside./


**Warning:** Pairing NetherlandsXIndonesia. Jika ini bukan pairing yang anda suka atau setujui, saya sarankan tutup cerita ini daripada waktu anda terbuang. Rating hanya untuk 15 tahun atau lebih. Dikarenakan detail yang agak vulgar. Anda dibawah 15 tahun? Tolong klik tombol close tab atau tombol back. Terimakasih. Anda 15 tahun atau lebih? Silakan nikmati cerita ini :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia merupakan milik Himaruya Hidekazu. Serius, kalimat ini penting?

_Please enjoy in cheerful way._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada secarik perkamen lusuh yang menguning dan nyaris robek jadi serpihan di dalam amplop putih bersih yang sampai pagi itu. 16 Agustus. Si pengirim seperti tahu, telat sehari saja, surat itu akan ditahan di kantor pos karena tanggal merah esok hari.

Dia membacanya perlahan, karena tulisan tangan di bagian peruntukan di muka amplop sudah cukup mengaduk perasaannya. Dia terlalu hafal tulisan tangan di lembaran perkamen yang lebih dari selembar itu. Karena tulisan tangan itulah yang mengajarinya apa itu menulis dan membaca.

**..**

**_Udaranya tidak dingin, tapi juga tidak panas_**

**_Sejuk._**

**_Seperti selimut yang terpakai saat malam hujan._**

**_Dipakai gerah, dilepas dingin._**

**_Pasirnya lembut kecil-kecil._**

**_Bandel nyelusup masuk ke sepatuku._**

**_Tunggu, aku berubah pikiran soal cuaca tadi._**

**_Panasnya kayak definisi neraka._**

**_Hei matahari, kenapa kamu marah-marah?_**

**_Bikin kulitku merah saja!_**

**__****.**

**_Ribut._**

**_Kicau burung dan entah hewan apa itu._**

**_Dicampur pula omongan manusia, yang entah berkata apa._**

**_Mana sih dia?_**

**_Setidaknya kupikir aku bisa langsung bertemu si kepulauan._**

**_Sungguh, cuaca terik, bahasa yang tak kumengerti, Portugis, bikinku tak tahan._**

**_Sungguh, lekukan gunung yang landai, merah mudanya pasir, wanginya bunga, bikinku tak sabar,_**

**_untuk bertemu sosoknya._**

**__****.**

**_Siang dia cerah ceria penuh warna warni bunga, tumbuhan, dan budaya._**

**_Kala malam datang, gulita._**

**_Tapi kelap kelip obor dan kunang-kunangnya seperti merayu malu-malu._**

**_Berbahaya, penuh misteri, tapi menggoda._**

**_Ck._**

**_Butuh konsentrasi penuh untukku mengingat tujuanku jauh-jauh ke ujung bumi ini._**

**_Duh sumber uangku, dimana kamu?_**

**_Apa kamu terperosok di lembah nan eksotis?_**

**_Ah, rasanya tak mungkin, itu kan lekuk tubuhmu sendiri._**

**_Apa kamu dikurung Portugis?_**

**_Kalau iya, teriaklah. Biar kutolong kamu masuk ke kapalku._**

**__****.**

**_Suaramu kencang sekali._**

**_Aku belum setua itu untuk tuli. Bicaralah dengan nada rendah dan pelan-pelan._**

**_Aku belum terlalu mengerti bahasamu!_**

**_Lagipula, apa itu 'asu'? Kenapa kamu memanggilku begitu?_**

**_Dari tawa Portugis, aku yakin itu bukan kata pujian._**

**__****.**

**_Sialan kamu dan panggilanmu itu._**

**_Berani sekali ya kamu._**

**_Berhenti memanggilku begitu!_**

**_Apalagi dengan bibir mungilmu yang merah jambu._**

**__****.**

**_Tenagamu kayak kuda._**

**_Batu itu kau lempar telak ke dahiku? Bagus..._**

**_Bertolak sekali dengan tubuh kecilmu,_**

**_Yang liukannya mulai terlihat walau ada beberapa bulu sudah muncul, tapi kupikir itu tak menggangu._**

**_Yah, dadamu saja belum tumbuh._**

**_Makanya, jangan mandi di sungai tengah hari bolong, aku jadi hafal detail sampai ke bekas lukamu, tahu?_**

**_Sial, kuharap darah dihidungku cepat berhenti._**

**_Yah, tak perlu buru-buru._**

**_Aku berhasil menendang si Portu._**

**_Sepertinya aku akan punya banyak waktu disini denganmu._**

**_Bagaimana kalau kutunggu kamu ranum?_**

**_Apa saat itu kamu mau jadi istriku?_**

**__****..**

Ada suara kertas robek—tak sengaja—saat dia berusaha memasukkan perkamen itu kembali ke amplop, disusul langkah kaki ringan dan nada tunggu telepon. Hanya beberapa saat, nada tunggu itu diputus yang empunya dengan kata "Halo?"

"Londo, kau pedofil."

Walau dari pesawat telepon, wanita itu bisa merasakan tawa kecil tanpa suara dari pria yang dihubunginya.

"Kau buang-buang rupiahmu, menelepon dari Indonesia ke Belanda, cuma untuk mengataiku?"

"Iya. Memang—"

"Maaf sebentar." Tak suka dia disela begini. "_Iya aku keluar sekarang_."

Tapi ucapan lawan bicaranya yang dalam bahasa Belanda—dan jelas ditunjukkan untuk orang lain di seberang sana, membuatnya mengerenyit bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Iya. Kesana."

"Kesana? Kesini?

"He eh. Kesitu."

"Ngapain?"

"Mau ngucapin 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' secara langsung."

Sekarang dia yang tertawa.

"Kau buang-buang euro mu, naik pesawat belasan jam, cuma untuk menyelamatiku? Rasanya mustahil."

"Apa sih yang mustahil buat calon istriku?"

Semu merah itu tak bisa ditahan.

"Rasanya aku tidak pernah mengiyakan apapun."

Tawa lagi dari seberang sana. Kali ini dengan nada meledek.

"Aku ini laki-laki yang pernah kau ompoli. Tak perlu kau tunjukkan malu-malu kucingmu itu. Kau mau kuterkam di bandara?"

Dia kalah. Jelas sekali.

"Pedo, dasar ketularan Prancis. Udah cepet berangkat, hati-hati."

"Iya."

Ada senyum lebar disitu. Tapi sambungan itu diputus keduanya.

Membuat si wanita mulai berlinang air mata yang sudah kehilangan makna dan si lelaki bermuka kecut, tak sabar ingin bertemu, merengkuh dan berkata,

"Selamat atas kemerdekaanmu 68 tahun lalu."

Dengan senyum dan ketulusan hati.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notes:**

Hullo~

Ini sebenernya adalah ketikan iseng saya saat mudik ke kampung orang. Perjalanan selama lebih dari 20 jam melewati alam Indonesia membuat saya berandai-andai, 'bagaimana ya perasaan si rambut tulip saat pertama kali melihat 'fisik' Indonesia?' Dan jadilah ramblingan ini. Maaf kalau kurang sempurna, caci maki lewat review saya terima dengan ikhlas dan tulus hati :D

dan,

Indonesia, selamat atas umur kemerdekaan yang sudah menginjak angka 68! Semoga kita bisa kembali bangkit menjadi bangsa yang besar dan mampu mengalahkan kelemahan diri kita sendiri. Saya cinta kamu, negaraku.

Indonesia mampu! Indonesia bangkit!

Salam merdeka,

Sakurazaka Ohime

**Log:** Wed, 21 Aug 2013. 08.50 am


End file.
